Angelic Magi
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: Lilly wasn't exactly a muggle-born. Like everyone thought. She was in fact the child of a Fairchild father and a Scottish muggle-born mother. Who died in childbirth. How will Valentine plans of making his comeback survive. When the Potter family still alive and kicking. Abandoned
**Starting Notes**

 **Within this story the institutes are not disguised as condemned buildings. To the mundanes the institutes are privately owned buildings. Visited by various people who have the right of access. Therefore magical owls are able to deliver to them without any trouble. The interiors of the institutes are closely related to the NY institute. But have some cultural variations to fit were they are located. Now I am altering the size of the student and staffing bodies. Hogwarts sees the entire secondary school age population of the British supernatural community. Not counting vampires. So there is just under four thousand seven hundred students. The majority of them are stranded witch/wizard the second largest is warlocks then werewolves, then the smallest group is magical Shadow-hunters. This chapter is introduce the Story-verse. Apart from what I introduce in this chapter the HP Canon is left untouched. Ron will never be Harry's friend. There will be a major time skip to the start of the TV show between chapters 1 & 2\. Just about everything that happens in the Harry Potter books will happen during the intervening years. The major points of divergence are the fact that Sirius and Cedric never died. None of Harry's friends betray him over his entry in the tournament. Harry and Hermione are to marry. He, Hermione, and Harry's Parabatai will be considered living legends to the shadow world.**

 **Warnings and Notices**

 **There is a simple fact that I do not own any rights to the Shadowhunters Universe, the Universe of JK Rowling's Wizarding World, or the Multiverse of the Shadow-hunters chronicles. All I can claim is the idea for this story. In which I write this story as a source of entertainment and to improve my overall writing skills. If you cannot handle me respectfully including my belief system in my stories. Then go read something else. As I am not holding you against your will. Now onto a different topic. I am looking for a beta readers for all my stories so if can. If you wish to adopt one of my stories then PM me with 'Beta reader adoption request: [Story title]' in the subject bar.**

 **Chapter 1: Saved by Ithuriel**

My childhood has been far from boring. You see I am Harry James Potter. I am one of the best up and coming Shadow-hunters of my generation. On my father's side I am of an ancient line of Angelically aligned witches and wizards. One of whom, summoned the Angel Raziel for Jonathan Shadow-hunter. So my father's family always has strong ties to the Clave. It is expressly forbidden to harm any Potter of wizardly blood.

I have been raised by Imogen Herondale ten years this coming Halloween. She often tell me the story of how Ithuriel brought me to her not long after she and her husband took over running the London Institute. They say that my mom is the child of the Shadow-hunter Mitchell Fairchild and the Scottish muggle-born witch Merry Douglass. My grandmother had died in childbirth but not before naming her child Lillian Gabriel. Thankfully the woman that delivered my mum was Theresa Gray a very powerful hybrid. She had organized everything needed for mum's Shadow-hunter protection ritual. Afterward she gave mum to my Great Aunt. Where she grew up in an extremely loving home as Lilly Gabriel Evans.

I was studying my family's private copy of the Gray Book. When an owl came in and delivered my Hogwarts acceptance letter to me. After reading it I showed it to Imogen. Who told me that we will be taking a trip to the magical shopping district of Diagon Alley. I opened a portal to Seraph Alley next to Gringotts London. So we could avoid the crowds and risk being discovered. After a quick review of my accounts with my goblin account manager. We left with a checkbook linked to my trust volt.

We got everything we needed that we my school things from Seraph Alley. Imogen insisted that Madam Malkin come over to the Institute for a proper fitting at a later date. So she took some basic measurements so she can get a head start. After that we got all the books on my list. With some extras for reference. Then we went to Ollivander's wand shop. Once Mr Ollivander came out Imogen said. "Garrick, Harry will be getting a custom made wand. As he is a hybrid. As such your normal pre-made wands will be consumed by heavenly fire when Harry tries them."

"Of course he will. I had the exact same problem that you described with his mother Lily. Nearly burnt down the entire shop in the process. I was surprised that it happened almost a dozen times this year. Now come this way to my workshop. I would say that you could go for Holy or Ivy. They are the luna woods corresponding to your birth and conception respectively. Now I am going to use an angel phoenix tail-feather as the core of the wand. Can I have your stele Harry as I need to merge it with the wand. So you can fully tap into your angelic side of your gifts."

In the end I decided to go with Elder wood. As it makes a far stronger wand when paired with the angel phoenix tail-feather. Garrick than used an angelic merging ritual to fuse the wand he made with my stale. The resulting wand seems to have a tip made of blue crystal. It is in fact the only outward sign of my original stale.

On September first I was surprised to find Hermione one of my best friends from primary school on the train. She was talking to Blaise Zabini. Who I knew threw early hybrid training at the London Institute. His mother is one of the few true witches to live though birthing an Angelic Mage. If the trim on Hermione's robes and the look of her wand is anything to go by. Then she is one of the dozen first generation Angelic Magi. That Mr Ollivander had to come to the Institute to get a blank stale for over the summer.

"Hermione. It is a surprise to see you on the Hogwarts Express. I hope that Blaise is treating you well." I say while I was setting in.

"He was just finishing telling me about the early hybrid training. That the two of you grew up doing. It is really exciting. To hear all about your life that you had to keep hidden from everyone in the mundane world." She replied.

"Has he now. I wonder if it is wise to consider him as a Parabatai candidate. If he gives up my secrets so easily." I joked before asking. "So Blaise got any good intel on the Junior Death Eaters?"

"Well I know that most are practically destined to end up in Slytherin. Because of their family's history. As they are without any defining trait that the founders were looking for. Now the once noble Slytherin House is a place where children go to become evil. What would of been the Light-sided Slytherins have to seek a different house. To save them from either corrupting their morals or be killed while they sleep. Professor Snape is a prime example. Of someone that was forced down the slippery slope against his will." Hermione was horrified when she heard that.

"Don't worry Hermione, every Light-sided family. That traditionally had been sorted to Slytherin. Have converted to an Angelic Magi bloodline. Therefore are now sorted to Gabriel House. You won't be the only first gen. Angelic Magi in our year. As there should be eleven others. There should be a dozen going by the number of times that Mr. Ollivander had to come to the Institute during the summer. In order to get a blank stale for those that are children or descendants of Squibs and Unmarked Shadow-hunters. Because of our status as Angelic Magi we have automatically been sorted to Gabriel House. Allowing us to use our House's private carriage. There are thirteen other magically expanded train cars. They are the prefect carriage, one for the other houses. Nobody can disturb us because no one dears to go through the prefect carriage to even think about trying to unlock the door to the carriage. Which is sealed with a locking rune."


End file.
